The Hunger Games: Katniss's Children's Turn
by Taylor-Hunger Games
Summary: It's after the 3rd book. The Hunger Games is still going on. Katniss's children are pulled to go in. Will they both survive or will somone leave alone? Will they find a love they will soon have to kill? Read and find out.
1. Reaping

**Hey I know in the book there are no more Hunger Games but I wanted to know how it would be if the children had to go in it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My nightmares still go on to this very day. My time in the Hunger Games has left me wondering. What am I to do with my children? I don't want them to be in my same shoes. Trust me they are NOT comfy. I remember the day I volunteered for Prim. Bless her soul. Even though I saved her from the Hunger Games I couldn't save her from the bombs. My litte sister was now gone. Well now I have my kids to worry about. Today is their first drawings in the reaping. I gave Lucy <strong>[They never gave them a name in the book so I'm making one up]<strong> Prim's first reaping dress. Matthew got Peeta's. Peeta, my love still grows strong for him. I remember a day I knew even after the tracker jackter poison our love for each other was still strong.

"You love me. Real or not real?" he asked me.

I knew my answer from the start. "Real."

I also spent my time in The Hunger Games not just once but twice. My good friend Finnick, may he rest in peace, was a little flirt but he had a soft spot for people. I once saw the flirt in him. I was on my horse and that's when I saw him. He was a beauty. He walked up to me and of course introduce himself...sort of.

Hello, Katniss," he said.

Hello, Finnick," I said.

"Want a sugar cube?" he said with an offering hand piled high.

I still regret leaving him. He just got married and he was then killed. I lay awake thinking everything is my fault. Peeta says it isn't. He says if this never happened we wouldn't be together. Everything that ever happened brought us together.

It's time to go. I took Peeta's extended arm and took Lucy's hand. Matthew walked alone. My little boy ha grown away from me. I try to get closer to him but he just pulls away. I want my little boy back. The one who chased the butterflies, pulled the cat's tail, and swam with the fishes. I guess he grew up now. He is 14 and Lucy is 12.

We are in the town square and I see a new drawer. Her name was Grimsby Moreheart.

"As they always say, 'Lady's first'" she said. She reached into the ball and pulled out a peace of paper. She uncurled it and spoke into the microphone. "Alice Delores." I knew her. She is Lucy's best friend. I looked at Lucy and her face was full of worry. Before I knew it she yelled, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

"NO!" It was done. She walked up to the stage and Grimsby spoke again. "Okay, now it's the boy's turn."

I looked at Matthew. He seemed calm but I knew was scared. Her hand twirled around the ball and then plucked a name. "Matthew Mellark!"

He dropped what ever he was holding. He walked to the stage. My kids! I was crying into Peeta's arms. He was petting my hair trying to calm me down. My kids are now gone. Another one of my family. Gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hope you liked my first Hunger Games story. This is the last time you see Katniss sorry. The rest of the story will have Lucy's and Matthew's POV k. Thanks! Peace out and R&amp;R. Disclamer: I do not own Hunger Games if i did Finnick, Rue, and Prim wouldn't have died.<strong>


	2. Paintings

_LPOV_

I was on stage with Matthew next to me. I had had training with my mom and dad but I never thought I would need to know it. Now I know. It will help save my life, and maybe Matthew's.

He was standing up straight with a strong look on his face. He looked over all the people. I saw that he was trying to look brave for him and the people. He has been drawn before, but his best friend took his place just like I did Alice. Of course he didn't come back alive. Some one from district 7 gave him a bow and arrow in the gut. Poor Matthew was sitting on the couch and watched as it all happened. He didn't look mad, sad, or happy. He was one of those people who doesn't show their feelings.

I once saw one of the girls in my class get razed with a knife. It almost took off her arm. Her name was Morgan Early. She was one of the goodies in my class. I was so sad when she got killed by Matthew's friend. His name was Chris Warrick. Before he got stabbed he threw his knife right at her. She fell to the ground and he finished her by one blow to the head with a large stick. When he was done with her he sat next the her and kissed her. They were the same age and I knew he had a crush on her. I could see it in his eyes when he looked at her. It must have been very hard for him to kill her like that. After he kissed her he turned around and that's when he took the arrow to the gut. He fell next to Morgan and they were lifted away together.

Matthew looked at me and I saw the fear in his eyes but also something else. I saw a little smile on the corner of his lip. He turned back to the crowd and stiffed up. I did the same to show them I wasn't afraid. I was brave just like Matthew.

MPOV

I showed no fear even if I was screaming inside. I was proud of Lucy how she risked her life for her friend just like mine did for me. I knew some how she is going to win.

It was almost time to get on the train. We got to say our last words to our family and friends. I went over to mom and dad and gave them a hug. Mom was weeping like I was going to die. Oh wait.

"Mom, I'll be fine," I said.

"No! You wont! It's you against 23 other people and only one comes out! It's you and your sister fighting to the death!" she shouted at me while crying.

We heard a whistle and gave mom and dad one last hug. "Try and win, both of you, for us," dad said..

"I will. I promise," I stated.

We climbed aboard and waved one last final time.

I walked around and saw that Haymitch's picture was by his cabin door. I walked around a little more and saw Mom's picture. I stepped inside and I saw Lucy sitting there crying. I walked over and sat next to her.

"I don't want to kill you," she sniffled," or have you kill me. Promise me if we die, or even one of us, we die by some one else."

"Lucy, I would never kill you. Yeah if we ever fought we said 'I'll kill you!' but we never mean it," I said holding her.

"What if only you make it out?"

"I'll do everything I can to stop this just like mom. It was stopped then brought up again."

"Now what if only I come out what then?"

"Know that I'm by your side weather I'm alive or dead."

I got up and tucked her in. I knew she was to old for that by now but she needed to know I'm here for her.

As I left the room I found my dad's. old room. I saw paintings of many people. One of them had a little girl around Lucy's age. At the bottom or the paper it said Rue. That name sounded familiar. Mom had talked about her once. She was one of her friends. She had told me how when Rue died mom covered her in flowers and sang a song. But at the end of the games she was a wolf/ human cross over.

I looked at another painting and it was of a guy named Finnick. I have never heard of him before. How was he connected with Mom or Dad?


	3. Tributs

_LPOV_

I sat on my bed watching video's from mom's _Hunger Games._ Her dress was lovely. Cinna was a true artist. If he wasn't murdered then I wish to have him for district 12. Of course we got new dressers.

In the districts I see the tributes.

In district 11 the boy's name was Robert Wish. The girl was Savannah Bonds

District 10's boy and girl's name was Peeta and Katniss Forgot. They are named after our mom and dad. They were bother and sister just like me and Matthew.

District 9: Boy: Garrett Wormer. Girl: Molly Quest.

District 8: Boy: Bert Norman. Girl: Suzanne Collins.

District 7: Boy: Hunter Deled. Girl: Ginger Howard..

District 6: Boy: Forest Rest. Girl: Gabby Michelson.

District 5: Boy: Leonardo Depardieu. Girl: Sydney José

District 4: Boy: Jordan Loftin. Girl: Carly Sogan

District 3: Boy: Logan Heart. Girl: Lulu Pear

District 2: Boy: Brody Kato. Girl: Tanya Kuku

District 1: Boy: Jacob Miller. Girl: Tara Nickerson

I met my dresser. Her name was Mouse. All these dressers have weird names. This is the most normal name you were going to get.

"I'm going to do after your mother, just a little different," Mouse said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Your going to be the girl on fire, but not the cape is going to be on fire."

"What is?"

She looked at her assistant, Corey. "Your tiara is going to be lit."

"Tiara?"

"Your still miners, but after what your parents did your district is the mother of all. Like royalty."

I was on a bed naked. They did waxing on my legs and arms. They plucked my eyebrows and every hair on my body but my head. They finally stood me up and put on a black dress that shimmered red. It looked like I was in a fireplace. It was beautiful. They put my hair up in a pony tail and then put a white tiara on top of my head. They took a match and lit it. Matthew walked in with a tux from the same material as my dress. He had a crown that was on fire the same as mine. He looked at he and smiled. "I've never seen my sister look so much like a girl," he said.

"And I have never seen my brother so much like a guy," I teased.

He held out his arm. "Ready to show them your beauty?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I took his hand and we walked out. We got to the door and then we climbed on our carts. Lick always district 12 was last.


	4. Interviews

_MPOV_

As we climbed the carts I saw a girl in front of me. Her short brown hair and brown eyes were beautiful. I found myself staring at her. She turned around and looked at me. She gave me a smile. She walked over to me. "Hey."

"Hey," managed to say.

"I'm Savannah." She held out her hand. I took it and shook it.

"Matthew. So what district are you from?"

"11."

"12."

"I know. Your Peeta and Katniss's kids."

"How did you know?"

"One: Your outfit. They kind of had the same when they were tributes and two: Your last name is the same as Peeta's

"Oh yea… right."

"Well I got to go. See you in the games."

"Yea…"

I walked up to my cart and we started to move. I stood sill and strong. Lucy was waving like a princess.

LPOV

I was waving weird but I didn't care I just couldn't wait till it was over.

.

.

.

After we head back on the train and we get ready for our interviews'. Mouse and Corey are thinking about making me a royal gown. I didn't like how I am known as the princess. Matthew was looking out his window. I wonder what's on his mind?

"Knock, knock," I said.

"Oh hey," he said looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Every thing."

"Like?"

"I'm going to be killed is one thing."

"What if you're the one to win?"

"Then I know you died! Either way I lose."

"But what if we both die?"

"Then I won. I would have died with you."

"But there is only one winner."

"Not this time. We are Katniss Everden's kids! No matter what we stick together! We will find a way for us both to win!"

"I'm going to bed."

"Good night."

I walked out still wondering what else made him so upset.

MPOV

I couldn't stop thing about her. Savannah. I didn't want Lucy to know though. She would think I wanted to save Savannah and not her.

It's almost time for interviews. Mouse had gotten me into a tux. It was red and black. There were gems all around the rim. I had to wear shoes that were one size to big. My hair wasn't it's messy self anymore. It was gelled down and brushed. My crown wasn't lit on fire this time. It was an ashy color like fresh burnt wood.

LPOV

It's almost time for interviews. Mouse had gotten me into a gown. It was red and black. Gems were placed at the bottom. My tiara was ashy. Not ashy like made of ash but the color.

Mouse showed me to the interview area. I sat down and waited for my turn.

5 hours later and it's time for district 11's girl and boy. The girl, Savannah, walks up and takes a seat.

"Hi. I wanted to ask you, what are your idea's of what this years hunger games will be?" the interviewer, Howard, said.

"I guess that now that both Lucy and Matthew, Katniss's and Peeta's kids, are in it will be the same as their Hunger Games," Savannah said.

"You mean the whole Jungle scene with the wild fire?"

"Yes exactly. I believe its going to be a retake of Peeta and Katniss's experience. The love and pain. Like for example Rue. Lucy may find that best friend that will soon die. Matthew will find his love. I just think that this will try to get rid of the Mellark family. They want them gone cause they ARE scared of what they can do."

"That's a very good prediction. Thank you, but time is now up. Time for district 11's boy."

I thought about what Savannah said. They will try to do anything to get rid of us. No matter what they will be scared.

5 minutes pass and now its time for district 12's interview. I walk up and take a seat next to Howard.

"Wow Lucy! It's a honor to meet you! I'm going to ask you the same question as I asked Savannah, in district 11, because her prediction relates to you. What are your idea's of what this years hunger games will be?" he asked.

"Honestly I think it's going to be exactly like what Savannah said. They will make it like my mom and dad's Hunger Games because they want us gone. They took them down once and now they think we will again. I will get out. I will get my brother out but if I do fail I died trying and no one will change that!"

"Well said. Well that's all the time we have for you. Next up is Matthew Mellark."

I got off stage and let Matthew up.

MPOV

I thought of what to say.

"So Matthew what do you think about this year's Hunger Games?" he asked.

"Same."

"Wow that's a good logic. Well how about you finding your love in that arena?"

"Well I do have a guess on who it is…"

"WHO!"

"Never mind."

"Oh come on, be your old man, Peeta, tell us who."

"Savannah."

"Oh well that's a twist. Someone from another district!"

"See this is what I mean. These games tear us apart! See cause these people put us in an arena for their entertainment! I'm not just a piece in their games!"

"I know this."

"I have a question for you, Howard."

"Well that's another twist. Yes?"

"Who is Finnick?"

"He was on of your mom's friends in the war. He died. Why?"

"Nothing."

"Okay well that's all the time we have."

I got off the stage and I saw Savannah. She looked at me with a little smile. I just turned around and walked out the door. I turned around and I saw Savannah again. I turned back around and then stopped again. A hand was on my shoulder. It pulled me around and I was facing Savannah once again.

"Hey," she said taking her hand off of me.

"Hey…" I said looking at the ground.

"Did you know you look just like your dad?"

"Yea I've been told."

"Well I always thought he was pretty cute."

I looked up and saw her eyes. Her big brown eyes.

"I can't handle all this."

"All what? The games?"

"It's not just that. It's the protecting my sister."

"Its hard I know. I lost someone I loved to the games."

"Who?"

"My brother."

"Oh."

"It was him and one other person. He would have won but he was to scared. He didn't want to be killed by him so he killed himself. Took a spear a stabbed himself in the heart."

"I'm so sorry."

"Its ok."

"So…you think I'm cute huh?"

"Shut up." She giggled.

She stepped closer to me. Her face was a few inches from my face. I did what I thought I was suppose to do. I put my hands in hers and then kissed her. Now after this the games are going to be pure hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Savannah is one of my best friends! I will add my other friends too. R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. Training

MPOV

After my kiss with Savannah I wondered how much worse can it get. Tomorrow we have training to see our weaknesses and strengths. We all were in a room. All 12 districts. I decided to go to area one: Archery. I was a little good with a bow. Mom taught us how to get a bull's eye every time. Lucy was always better with that stuff. Next area was dad's best. Camouflage. The berries worked best for me then the mud. I needed to know how to use mud though if I was going in the same arena as mom and dad. I tried the other areas and 4 was my best. Food. I had to find food, see what's poison and what's not. It wasn't that hard. The berries mom fished out in her first Hunger Games was harder. Anyways my worst area would be 7. Making. It was hard for me to craft. Every one now knew that.

LPOV

I didn't want to do any of thing stuff but I had too. I guess that my best would be 7. Making. Worst would be 4. Food. Well tomorrow is private training. Can't wait.

.

.

.

District 12 is always last so I had to wait hours till I finally got to go in.

I was called an I knew exactly what I was going to do. Make. I was going to first make traps and then set up a camp. When I was finished I stepped out and them Matthew got up and disappeared inside.

MPOV

I walked inside and I set up. They asked me what I was going to be doing. I said finding food. They said simple enough so they set up bushes and trees al around me. Monkeys moved all around carrying what I could see were rare berries. Monger Joshes. They were so good they would feed you with only one berry. I saw the other monkeys with berries but they weren't the Monger Joshes. They were the ones my mom used in her first Hunger Games. I took a bow and arrow and shot the monkey with the berries I wanted. I grabbed them and ran over to the people. They looked at me then smiled.

"Okay, you may go now," one of them said.

I stepped out.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I just wanted to get all this junk out of the way and into the games! Yes Matthew loves Savannah but the real question is...Does she like him back? Or is she just trying to fool him so she can get rid of him. R&amp;R to find out! Love Taylor (aka Crazy girl from Edward Haters: Look us up!) PEACE OUT!<strong>


	6. Games

MPOV

It's time to know our score.

Lucy got a 6. I got a…10! Oh my god I can't believe it! But now the games will soon begin.

It is like my mom and dad's games. Great. I found this out when I was changing for the games. Weeks in hell and now I think I'm going to be going to heaven. I got into the big coat and put on my pants and entered the tube fast. I looked ahead and the tube doors closed. It started to raise and I looked ahead. Good thing I am smart enough to not run off before 30 seconds unlike poor District 7: Boy: Hunter Deled. He blew up right on the spot. Lucy cried too. I saw Savannah smile.

3... 2... 1... GO!

I ran off and grabbed the first backpack that I saw. A arrow passed by hair and shot Savannah in the heart. She fell and a cannon fired.

(Bet you didn't see that coming did you? J )

I ran faster into the woods and hid. I put the bag down and looked into it. There were knifes, bag of beef, 3 bottles of water, and a first aid kit. I packed it back up and walk in the woods. I looked over then was hit by some one. She was black and had short hair with caramel high lights. She looked at me in worry and I saw she didn't have a pack. I stood up and she waved her hands. "Please don't!"

"Why shouldn't I? Your going to die anyways," I said holding a knife.

She looked over to a cave and dragged me in. "Look I'm not a tribute."

"Then how did you get in here?"

"I snuck into here. I took the place of my little brother. If you haven't noticed there are only 11 boys here. I can't die. Not so soon anyways. They will find out he didn't go. Please you have to help me."

"Who's place did you take?"

" Robert Wish.''

"Savannah's district?"

"Yea."

"What's your name?"

"Rochelle. Rochelle Manning."

"Do you have any idea what you have gotten yourself into!"

"Yes I realize what this can do to me but I couldn't let my little brother die!"

"Look I'll make a deal with you."

"What kind?"

"I'll help you. We get rid of everyone but my sister. When its just us 3 then we find a way for all 3 of us to win. Deal?"

"Deal."

We shook hands.

"I'm Matthew by the way."

"Hey.

I blushed. "Hey."

I saw Lucy run by and I called for her. She had a bow and arrow strapped to her back. "Did you kill Savannah!"

"No. The boy who did died after he shot her because I kind of threw a rock at him. I got the bow and arrows from him." She said without taking a breath.

"You killed some one?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Wow. Well Lucy this is Rochelle. She is going to help us."

"But she isn't a tribute."

"I took my brother's place," Rochelle said.

"But that's not possible," Lucy said.

"It is if you don't get caught."

I heard a cannon fire. I told every one to hide. I walked outside and saw some one. District 6. Gabby Michelson. She was 12 like Lucy. She had really long, red hair. She had freckles and green eyes. She gave me a scared look. I couldn't kill her. I let her in the cave. I wasn't going let them have one winner. I was going to give them as many as I wanted to. And really I was.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 6. I wanted to get all the junk out of the way and get to the games. Gabby and Rochelle are really real people. They are one of my best friends. And Savannah is too. Sorry I had to kill her. Jacob Miller is my Boy-Friend 3 and he will show up soon too. KK R&amp;R! Peace out!<strong>


End file.
